


Die falsche Hochzeit

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Fake Marriage, Humor, Other, Platonic Life Partners
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Lederbeutel waren gestern – Onkel Krischan hat jetzt eine neue Marotte. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Adsche und Brakelmann.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [De falsche Hochtiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049159) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Hochzeitsparty".

Es begann an Onkel Krischans hundertsiebtem Geburtstag. Adsche hatte Brakelmann dazu überreden können, ihn ins Altenheim Alte Eichen zu begleiten, oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach vorgegeben, ihn in den Dorfkrug fahren zu wollen und war dann im letzten Moment umgeschwenkt. Wer wusste das schon so genau? Wie dem auch sei, nun saßen sie also zu dritt an einem wackeligen Klapptisch im Garten des Heims, die einzigen, die sich um diese kalte Jahreszeit nach draußen gewagt hatten. Onkel Krischan war in eine dicke Wolldecke gehüllt und sah seine Gäste abwartend an.

"Haste mal 'n Schmök?", war das erste, was er fragte, und die Kondenswölkchen, die dabei seinem Mund entwichen, sahen beinahe aus wie Zigarettenrauch.

Adsche reichte ihm eine einzelne Zigarette, die mit einer großen roten Schleife verziert war. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Onkel Krischan."

"Das is von uns beiden", fügte Brakelmann hinzu.

Krischan nahm das Geschenk an sich und rupfte unzeremoniell an der Schleife, so gut das mit seinen Fäustlingen ging. Die Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte, dann blickte Onkel Krischan auf einmal auf, das Geschenkband noch in der Hand, und fragte: "Wann wollt ihr denn eigentlich mal heiraten?"

Adsche und Brakelmann sahen sich entgeistert an.

"Wat?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Wer?", hakte Adsche nach.

"Ihr beide? Wann heiratet ihr endlich?"

"Wat?", fragte Brakelmann zum zweiten Mal.

"Wen denn überhaupt?"

"Na, euch!"

"Ich bin Adsche", sagte Adsche. "Und das", er deutete mit dem Daumen auf Brakelmann, "is Brakelmann."

"Weiß ich doch, so alt bin ich doch nu auch wieder nich!"

Adsche sah wieder zu Brakelmann und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum. "Völlig verkalkt", murmelte er.

"Ich bin jetzt einhundertundsieben", sagte Onkel Krischan, als würde das alles erklären. Vielleicht tat es das auch. Dann warf er Adsche das Geschenkband hin mit den Worten "Das kannste wieder mitnehmen, das brauch ich nich", und damit schien das Thema Heirat vergessen zu sein. Zumindest Adsche und Brakelmann dachten bald an etwas anderes.

* * *

Einige Wochen später war Adsche wieder zu Besuch bei Onkel Krischan, allein diesmal. Nicht unbedingt, weil es ihn wieder zu seinem Onkel zog, sondern vor allem, um Jürgen Seute zuvorzukommen, der in letzter Zeit häufiger als sonst ins Altenheim fuhr. Aus reiner Mitmenschlichkeit, wie Jürgen sagte. Aus reiner Geldgier, wie Adsche vermutete.

"Der will dich nur auf seine Seite ziehen. Glaub dem kein Wort!", schloss Adsche seine Erzählung.

"Wem?", fragte Onkel Krischan.

"Jürgen Seute. Der gehört ja sozusagen gar nich zur Familie, der is nämlich nur angeheiratet!"

Onkel Krischan starrte eine Weile vor sich hin, bekam dann einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. "Heiraten..." Schließlich fragte er unvermittelt: "Wann willst du Brakelmann nun endlich heiraten?"

Adsche sah ihn irritiert an. "Darum geht das doch jetzt nich!"

"Ich tu mir das so sehr wünschen. Jürgen will meine Memoiren aufschreiben, weil ich mir das wünsche. So ein anständiger Junge. Aber noch mehr tu ich mir wünschen, dass mein Urgroßneffe heiratet."

Adsche richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und ein alarmierter Gesichtsausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. "Du hattest doch gerade erst Geburtstag, du kannst dir doch nich schon wieder was wünschen!"

"Jürgen will mir trotzdem eine Freude machen."

Adsche seufzte ergeben und ließ sich zurücksinken. "Onkel Krischan, Brakelmann is 'n Kerl!"

"Das will ich doch hoffen!"

"Und ich auch!"

"Weiß ich doch! Ich hab dich als kleines Kind schon gebadet, das is mir nich entgangen."

"Das geht doch gar nich, heiraten, wir beide."

"Und ob das geht! Heutzutage geht alles." Onkel Krischan nickte bedächtig. "Ich bin zwar schon einhundertundsieben, aber ich bin nich von gestern."

Adsche stand auf. "Mit dir kann man aber auch nich vernünftig reden. Tschüs!" Breitbeinig stapfte er nach Hause, etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, das von der kalten Winterluft diskret davongetragen wurde.

* * *

An einem angenehmen Vorfrühlingstag war Onkel Krischan bei Adsche und Brakelmann zu Besuch. Jürgen Seute hatte ihn die Woche zuvor zum Essen im Dorfkrug eingeladen und da hatte Adsche sich genötigt gefühlt, es ihm gleich zu tun. Viel mehr noch, er wollte Jürgen ausstechen, denn was gab es besseres, als liebevoll selbst gekochte Hausmannskost? Brakelmann fand nicht, dass Adsche mit seinen Kochkünsten irgend jemanden ausstechen konnte, behielt seine Meinung aber wohlweislich für sich.

Onkel Krischan jedenfalls blickte zufrieden über den Küchentisch, als Adsche das Essen servierte. "Schön habt ihr's hier", sagte er.

Stolz richtete Adsche sich auf.

Onkel Krischan schob sich eine Kartoffel in den Mund, und noch während er kaute, fragte er: "Wann wollt ihr denn endlich heiraten?"

"Is das jetzt seine neue Marotte, oder was?", brummelte Brakelmann.

Adsche warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Onkel Krischan. "Wir wollen nich heiraten, kapier das doch!"

Onkel Krischan sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ihr könnt hier doch nich auf ewig in wilder Ehe leben!"

Brakelmanns Kopf schnellte nach oben und er erstarrte, die Gabel auf halben Weg zum Mund. Seine Zähne klappten hörbar zusammen, als die Anspielung zu ihm durchgedrang. Adsche hingegen verstand sofort und grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Das musst du gerade sagen!", sagte Brakelmann, als er sich wieder berappelt hatte. "Du und deine Amanda!"

"Das war was ganz was anderes", sagte Onkel Krischan verträumt.

"Das will ich doch wohl meinen!" Brakelmann war immer noch empört. "Adsche und ich..."

Onkel Krischan schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. "Amanda und ich, wir haben ja gar nich zusammen gelebt. Das war damals gar nich möglich." Er nickte. "Schön war das aber trotzdem." Dann spießte er mit zittriger Hand eine weitere Kartoffel auf. "Wie schön du wieder gekocht hast, Amanda!"

Adsche und Brakelmann sahen sich an. Darauf wusste keiner eine Erwiderung.

* * *

Aus dem Vorfrühling war Frühling geworden und der Erlentrillich sang sein vergnügtes Lied, als Adsche einmal wieder zu Besuch im Seniorenheim Alte Eichen war. Brakelmann hatte er nicht überreden können mitzukommen, nun, da sein Haggnschuss verheilt war und er sich wieder ohne Hilfe fortbewegen konnte. Es blieb Adsche nichts anderes übrig, als Onkel Krischan und seinen wirren Hirngespinsten alleine gegenüberzutreten, auch wenn ihm das mehr und mehr widerstrebte.

"Haste mal 'n Schmök?", war das erste, was Onkel Krischan sagte.

"Nee", sagte Adsche. "Willst du nich erstmal fragen, wie's mir geht?"

"Wie geht's dir, mein lieber Adsche?"

Adsche lächelte zufrieden.

"Hast du Brakelmann inzwischen geheiratet?"

Adsches Lächeln fror ein. "Nee, hab ich nich! Was soll denn das immer? Brakelmann wollte ja noch nich mal mitkommen. Der hat was besseres zu tun, so sieht das nämlich aus." Ein wenig beleidigt war Adsche schon deswegen, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte.

"Ach", sagte Onkel Krischan mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, "ein bisschen Freiraum tut einer Beziehung auch mal ganz gut."

"Mit dir kann man aber auch nich reden. Was kommt denn als nächstes, Enkelkinder?"

Onkel Krischan sah ihn überrascht an. "Das geht doch nich! Das solltest du doch wissen, Adsche!"

Adsche verzog den Mund und wandte den Blick ab. Ergeben fragte er: "Willst du nich mal wieder von den Lederbeuteln erzählen? Hast du schon lange nicht mehr drüber geredet."

"Von was?"

"Na, von den Lederbeuteln und dem Schmuck, den die Österreicher klauen wollten. Im Krieg, weißt du noch?"

Onkel Krischan schüttelte den Kopf. "Du redest ja wirres Zeug! Ich glaub, du wirst langsam senil."

Adsche gab auf. Er erhob sich, warf ein "Tschüs" über die Schulter zurück und entschwand mit dem Mofa in die aufblühende Natur.

* * *

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch im Seniorenheim bestand Adsche darauf, dass Brakelmann ihn begleitete, als seelische Unterstützung. "Du bist ja auch Schuld, dass Onkel Krischan diese fixe Idee hat, dass wir heiraten sollen", sagte er.

"Was kann ich da denn für, dass dein Onkel einen an'ne Latte hat?"

"Wenn's dich nich gäbe, hätte er die Idee gar nich erst." Damit war das Thema für Adsche erledigt und weitere Widerworte zwecklos.

Als sie sich zu Onkel Krischan an einen Tisch setzten – Brakelmann immer noch wütend grummelnd, dass Adsche ihm dafür etwas schulden würde – verlor der alte Mann keine Zeit. "Adsche und Brakelmann! Wie schön euch mal wieder zusammen zu sehen. Wann wollt ihr denn mal heiraten?"

"Willste nich erstmal guten Tag sagen?", fragte Adsche säuerlich. Zu Brakelmann gewandt fügte er leise hinzu: "Es wird immer schlimmer! Tu doch was!"

"Wieso ich? Das is doch dein Onkel!"

"Dir fällt doch sonst immer was ein!"

Brakelmann rollte mit den Augen. Dann setzte er ein falsches Lächeln auf, beugte sich vertraulich zu Onkel Krischan und sagte: "Aber wir haben doch längst geheiratet, weißt du nich mehr?"

Adsche sah ihn an, erst verwirrt, dann schließlich anerkennend nickend.

"Was?", fragte Onkel Krischan.

"Unsere Hochzeit!", sagte Brakelmann. "Im Dorfkrug ha'm wir gefeiert, weißt du noch? Wie schön das war? Alle waren da und du hast sogar 'n Köm und 'n Schmök gekriegt, zur Feier des Tages."

Onkel Krischan schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Das ist ja gar nich wahr! Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert noch sehr gut, so leicht könnt ihr mich nich verschaukeln!"

Adsche seufzte. "Da isser dann auf einmal wieder ganz klar im Kopf."

Brakelmann sagte: "Lass uns gehen, das hat keinen Zweck", und Adsche folgte ihm nur zu gerne.

* * *

Wie immer, wenn Adsche und Brakelmann nicht weiterwussten, zog es sie zum Dorfkrug.

"Shorty, machst du uns 'n kleinen Lütt un' Lütt?", fragte Brakelmann, noch ehe er richtig saß.

Shorty hob wortlos ihre eng beschrifteten Bierdeckel hoch.

"Och, Shorty, wir machen gerade besonders schwere Zeiten durch!"

"Was, schwerer als sonst?"

Adsche nickte ernsthaft. "Onkel Krischan will, dass wir heiraten."

"So?", lachte Shorty. "Wen denn?"

"Uns", brummte Brakelmann.

Shorty grinste. "Na, ihr passt immerhin zusammen."

"Seit Monaten liegt der uns schon in'ne Ohren damit." Adsche tippte sich an die Stirn. "Völlig bekloppt."

"Und er hört auch gar nicht wieder auf", sagte Brakelmann.

"Ja, wenn das so weitergeht, dann schreibt der das noch in sein Testament."

Dabei wurde Brakelmann hellhörig. Er sah Adsche alarmiert an.

Adsche fing den Blick auf und hob die Augenbrauen. "Meinst du...?"

Shorty erbarmte sich und schenkte den beiden einen Köm ein. "Warum tut ihr nicht einfach so als ob? Das merkt der doch eh nicht."

"Ha'm wir ja schon", sagte Brakelmann. "Glaubt er uns nich."

"So richtig, meine ich. Mit Feier und allem Drum und Dran."

Adsche und Brakelmann sahen sich an. Brakelmann verzog nachdenklich die Lippen. "Vielleicht ha'm wir wirklich noch nich weit genug gedacht. Vielleicht geht das um dein Erbe..."

"Und um Jürgen Seute!"

"Jo. Also müssen wir weiter denken." Brakelmann räusperte sich. "In Anbetracht der ernsten Lage: Lieber Adsche, willst du mich heiraten?"

Adsche nickte bedächtig. "Will ich."

Im Hintergrund hob Griem interessiert den Kopf.

* * *

Der Tag der vorgeblichen Hochzeitsfeier war ein schöner Sommertag, ganz so, wie es sich für eine Hochzeit gehört. Da Adsche fand, dass auch festliche Dekoration und vor allem Blumen unbedingt zu einer anständigen Hochzeitsfeier dazugehörten, hatte er die Scheune hergerichtet und mit selbstgepflückten Blumensträußen geschmückt. Brakelmann hatte ihn gewähren lassen, natürlich nur, weil das helfen würde, Onkel Krischan von ihrem Theaterspiel zu überzeugen. Darum ging es ja schließlich.

Alles, was in Büttenwarder Rang und Namen hatte, war eingeladen: Peter, Shorty und Kuno, Arno, Heinzi und Eggi, Schönbiehl, der gerade mal wieder ein wenig Urlaub von der Provence nahm, und natürlich Onkel Krischan. Günther Griem war auch dabei – nicht als Gast, wie Brakelmann klarstellte, sondern als Standesbeamter.

Als alle an der improvisierten Festtafel Platz genommen hatten, klopfte Griem mit der Kuchengabel gegen seine Tasse, darauf wartend, dass Ruhe einkehrte. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, eine kleine Rede zu halten, und wenn er dabei ein wenig abschweifte und auf ein paar seiner Erfolge in seinem Amt als Bürgermeister hinwies, nun, so nahm ihm das keiner Übel. Lediglich Kunos Kopf sackte auf die Tischplatte, und hätte Shorty ihm nicht einen unsanften Stoß versetzt, so wäre er sicher eingeschlafen. Als Griem jedoch endlich zum entscheidenden Punkt kam, waren alle hellwach. Insbesondere Onkel Krischan hörte aufmerksam zu, wie Adsche und Brakelmann zufrieden feststellten.

Griem räusperte sich. "Willst du, Kurt Brakelmann, den hier anwesenden Arthur Tönnsen zum Mann nehmen?"

Brakelmann sah Adsche an, fast ein wenig schüchtern, dann wandte er sich wieder an Griem. "Jo", sagte er.

"Und willst du, Arthur Tönnsen", fuhr Griem fort, "den hier anwesenden Kurt Brakelmann zum Mann nehmen?"

"Jo", sagte Adsche mit einem feierlichen Lächeln.

Griem sah zwischen Adsche und Brakelmann hin und her, grinste dann auf einmal gefährlich und sagte: "Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen."

Brakelmanns Augen wurden groß und er öffnete den Mund im Protest. Adsche brauchte etwas länger, um die Information zu verarbeiten und runzelte die Stirn. Im Hintergrund kicherte Kuno, während alle anderen gebannt zu den beiden blickten.

Was immer Brakelmann sagen wollte, blieb unausgesprochen. Entschieden drehte er sich zu Adsche um, beugte sich vor, spitzte die Lippen und drückte Adsche einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

Onkel Krischan klatschte begeistert, und alle anderen fielen ein. Damit war die Sache dann schon vorbei.

"Das wirst du mir büßen", murmelte Brakelmann in Griems Richtung.

Der zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern und deutete auf den Kuchen, den Shorty gespendet hatte. "Wollt ihr den nicht anschneiden?"

Der Rest des Tages wurde dann noch sehr gemütlich, was unter anderem auch daran lag, dass Brakelmann großzügig eine Flasche Köm rundgehen ließ. Nicht selbst gekauft, natürlich, sondern ein Geschenk von Peter, "mit den besten Wünschen für das junge Paar".

Lediglich Griem verabschiedete sich bald – was der ein oder andere vielleicht begrüßen mochte – und fuhr auf Brakelmanns Trecker von dannen. Sein Preis dafür, dass er sich auf das Theater eingelassen hatte, leihweise natürlich nur.

* * *

Als Adsche und Brakelmann am nächsten Morgen in die Scheune traten, warteten die Hinterlassenschaften der kleinen Feier auf sie und erinnerten an das, was geschehen war. Brakelmann betrachtete wehmütig die nun leere Kömflasche, während Adsche verträumt an den Blumen zupfte, die inzwischen die Köpfe hängen ließen.

Irgendwann sagte Brakelmann: "Eigentlich is die Idee gar nich so dumm."

"Ja", sagte Adsche, "ich glaube, Onkel Krischan hat uns das wirklich abgekauft."

"Ich mein das mit dem Heiraten. So richtig."

Adsche sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Bist du noch betrunken?"

"Natürlich nich! Aber ich mein ja nur..." Brakelmann kratzte sich verlegen am Ohr. "Wenn mal was is oder so. Und ... na ja, der Hof und die Leibrente, das gehört uns ja nun irgendwie zusammen. Da könnte man das doch auch so amtlich und so..."

Adsches Augenbrauen waren mehr und mehr nach oben gewandert, dann breitete sich plötzlich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus. "Also, wenn du das so sagst, Brakelmann..."

Brakelmann sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"... dann klingt das nach einer ganz herrlichen Idee."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, während sie erstaunt sacken ließen, was just passiert war. Dann wendeten sich beide wie ein Mann zum Scheunentor, schubsten es auf und traten in die Sonnenstrahlen des späten Vormittags hinaus.

"Das würde ich wirklich gerne machen", sagte Adsche. "Nur Onkel Krischan, dem dürfen wir da nix von erzählen."

"Der kriegt das gar nich mit", sagte Brakelmann. Er hakte sich bei Adsche unter, und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Dorfkrug, auf der Suche nach Günther Griem.


End file.
